In the meditation room
by Lucca-Ace
Summary: Hikaru's been visiting Mori's meditation room a lot lately. This time, however, it's not his feelings for Haruhi that he needs to sort out-it's his feelings for Mori. MoriHika


Hello friends! In order to make up for my extended absence, I have written this story. Also, I've been meaning to write a MoriHika story for a while. I think they are really cute together. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like them.

This takes place in Boston, in cast that's not clear. Also, I used the end of volume 11 and the beginning of volume 12 to help me with this (the times when Hikaru went to Mori's to sort out things with Kaoru and Haruhi). Hikaru's face when he first asks Mori if he can stay the night is how I pictured his face when he confessed. It's really cute.

Edit: I colored a picture from the manga for this story. There's a link in my profile, if anyone wants to see it. ^.^

* * *

Mori looked down with confusion at the young man in front of him. The scene gave him deja-vu, but something was definitely off.

"Hey Mori! Uh, can I crash here for a little bit?" Hikaru scratched the back of his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Mori shrugged and nodded, stepping aside to allow Hikaru to pass. He led the twin through his apartment into the meditation room, which Mori had renamed in his head "Hikaru's room." It wasn't as spacious as the meditation room back in Japan, but it was quiet and open, so Mori didn't mind.

"Sorry, I hate barging in on you like this all the time, but Kaoru's got Kaitlin over again, and I don't wanna be a third wheel," Hikaru winced at Mori, knowing how pathetic he sounded. Truthfully, he didn't mind being there when Kaitlin was, but Kaoru had discovered Hikaru's secret and had been shoving him out the door to deal with it at least twice a week.

Mori just nodded and wondered what the real problem was. He knew Hikaru and Kaoru had dealt with Hikaru's insecurities about Kaoru's girlfriend weeks ago. Something else was going on, but he figured Hikaru would tell him when he was ready. Mori was more than happy to provide a sympathetic ear to the redhead. Besides, Hikaru was cute, and Mori liked cute things.

"Tea?" Mori asked. Hikaru nodded vigorously and grinned. When Mori stared at his smile for just too long, Hikaru blushed. Mori's brows drew together, but he didn't say anything.

He brought the tea back to see Hikaru kneeling on the floor, bent nearly double, so that his forehead rested against the hardwood. When Hikaru began pounding the floor with his head, Mori set the tea down with alarm.

"Hikaru!" Hikaru looked up surprised.

"You can yell?"

"What are you doing? Stop hurting yourself," Mori looked distraught. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

"Ah, eh heh, well, er, you see," Hikaru fumbled for words. "It's nothing," he clenched his teeth together, furious with his own cowardice. Kaoru was actually the brave one, not him. He didn't do these things well. "I'll get over it. Thanks for letting me use this room, though. It's really great of you."

"..." Mori stared at him. Then, deciding that if he hadn't been able to figure it out himself the past five times he'd come over, he wasn't likely to this time, Mori sat down next to Hikaru on the floor.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Hikaru's eyes went wide.

"Joining you. You might start banging your head against the floor again if I leave you alone."

Hikaru stared intently at the floor. The first time he'd come here had really been because of his issues with Kaoru and his American girlfriend. Mori had shown him this room, allowed him to sit with Piyo, who was starting to grow into that awkward in-between stage. When Mori closed the door, he gave Hikaru a kind smile, and Kaoru's words came back to him forcefully.

"_Look, Hikaru, I can't explain why I like her-I just do! It's something about the way she laughs with me, and the way she cries for me. And sometimes, she knows exactly when I need to see her smile. I really like her, Hikaru."_

After that, Hikaru didn't have a problem with Kaitlin anymore, but he began to have a problem with Mori. Kaoru, being Kaoru, picked up on it before Hikaru even acknowledged it to himself.

"_You like Mori, don't you?" Kaoru gasped and stared with wide eyes. Then he grinned._

"_Wha? I don't know what you're talking about," Hikaru mumbled, face going red._

"_Hikaruuuu! You should tell him."_

"_No! That's weird. How would you feel, being confessed to by a guy?"_

"_He'd probably be flattered. And who knows? Maybe he'll say yes," Kaoru was still grinning. Hikaru just glared._

"Are you mad at me?" Mori wanted to know. Hikaru's glare was worrisome.

"No! Of course not. I could never be mad at you, Mori," Hikaru was glad the lighting in the room was dim and could hide most of his blush.

"Do you need to talk about whatever is bothering you? You usually feel better after you talk about it. I don't mind listening," Mori looked at him sympathetically. Whatever the problem was, it was really bothering Hikaru.

Hikaru could feel himself falling even more for Mori. He never asked questions, never passed judgement, just let him be himself. Mori even let him figure stuff out for himself, something even Kaoru didn't let him do. He deserved someone so much better than Hikaru.

Mori began to feel a little uncomfortable under Hikaru's stare. The younger boy's eyes were full of emotion and his lips were parted. He really was cute like that. Of course, he was cute almost all the time. Then Hikaru's face fell, and Mori was afraid he would start crying. He reached over and rested his hand on Hikaru's head.

Without thinking about it, Hikaru leaned into Mori's hand. It was big and warm and so comforting. When it slid down to his cheek, he closed his eyes. This was nice.

Mori's eyes filled with understanding as soon as Hikaru responded to his touch. He couldn't quite believe it, but when he held Hikaru's cheek and saw the way the boy calmed completely, his doubts were put to rest.

"Hikaru," he said, his low voice making Hikaru shiver a little.

"Hmm?" Hikaru still didn't feel like opening his eyes. He had the vague feeling that he would be embarrassed as soon as he did, and he was avoiding that as long as possible.

"Could it be..." Mori trailed off, unsure if this was the right thing to do. After thinking about the right way to approach this situation, he spoke again. "What is it that you feel for me?"

Hikaru's eyes opened immediately, and his face flooded with heat. He turned his head away quickly, trying to come up with a way to avoid the issue. "So, uh, Mori, Piyo's really growing up fast, isn't he?" He still wasn't looking at his upperclassman.

The faint trace of a smile crossed Mori's mouth as he touched Hikaru's face again, gently tugging on Hikaru's chin to make the boy look at him. "Yes. He is." He stared into Hikaru's pretty amber eyes, waiting for him to answer Mori's question.

Hikaru's eyes flicked from Mori's eyes to his mouth, and back up again. He really wanted Mori to kiss him, but he wasn't sure what was going on. He wished he could think clearly, but being touched and stared at by Mori made that difficult.

Mori got the hint, and his smile grew. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips, so gently, against Hikaru's.

As soon as their lips touched, Hikaru's eyes fluttered closed. He leaned closer to Mori, not thinking about it when his hands grabbed the front of Mori's shirt. The kiss ended far too quickly. His mind remained blank when Mori looked down at him affectionately.

"Is this what's been bothering you?" Mori asked. Hikaru really really liked how deep Mori's voice was. Then, realizing that he'd been asked a question, he tried to remember what Mori'd said. When he did, he blushed again, looked down, and nodded. Mori made a little amused sound.

Hikaru looked up at him from beneath his lashes. Mori had only seen Kaoru do that, and he decided that he liked Hikaru's look better. His cheeks were pink and he looked so adorably awkward that Mori couldn't help but kiss him again.

This time the kiss was firmer, and hotter. Mori tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Hikaru's head. He leaned into the smaller boy, making Hikaru's head fall back a bit, giving him the perfect angle.

Hikaru's lips were slightly chapped, and the feel of them made Mori's thoughts jumble. He kissed Hikaru again. And again. Then his kisses got softer and softer until their lips were just barely touching, and he could finally pull away.

Hikaru's breathing was a little heavier than usual. Mori's intense kisses had also managed to quicken his heartrate. When Mori finally separated enough to let him breath properly again, he realized that his hands had made their way to Mori's neck. He looked up at Mori and couldn't look away from the affection in his eyes.

"I really like you," Hikaru blurted out. Immediately, he was embarrassed, but the look in Mori's eyes still held him.

"Yeah," Mori replied. He didn't say, "I like you too." He didn't need to. Hikaru knew.

Unable to resist the joy in Hikaru's face, Mori pressed their mouths together again. The he wrapped him in a warm hug. Neither knew how long they stayed like that before Hikaru's pocket began to blare pop music.

"What?" Hikaru didn't appreciate his Mori time being interrupted. "Yes...Shut up! None of your business...Fine, I'll tell you later...Yeah, you too. Bye!"

"Kaoru?" Mori asked.

"Yeah," Hikaru shoved the phone back into his pocket. "He wanted to know if I confessed. Then he wanted to know 'details' about your reaction."

Hikaru obviously liked having his brother check up on him. "So cute," Mori said to himself softly. When Hikaru caught the words, he turned pink again and looked away. Mori would have none of that, and hugged him close again. Hikaru smiled into Mori's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his back.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! I think Mori's a little out of character, but he doesn't really talk much, so I had to go on the vibes I got from him in the manga.


End file.
